In Another Life
by Cuzie
Summary: Akuroku, AU, OneShot. Marriage doesn't always signify happiness. "I would've done anything for it to be you."


Author's Notes: I just had to write this. It's short and probably full of clichés, but what the heck. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!

Inspiration: Blue October – Congratulations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I have borrowed characters belonging to Square Enix for entertainment purposes only. I am making no profit of this.

O.o.o.X.o.o.O

Your wedding day.

It's supposed to be the greatest day of your life.

The day you'll always remember.

To Roxas… not so much.

"Roxas, honey, will you please stop sulking? It's your wedding day, for god's sake. It's rude and, to be honest, somewhat unattractive." His mother had burst into the room, already changed and ready.

He showed no signs that he'd heard her and continued with what he'd been doing for the last twenty minutes instead of getting ready like he should've done: staring out the window from where he was seated in the wide window-sill facing towards the ocean.

"Are you waiting for someone?" His mother asked dryly. He sent her a murderous glance and placed his feet back on the floor, pushing past her without answering. His mother sighed dramatically.

"Roxas, you should be thanking us. We only want what's best for you –"

"Enough, mother." He spoke for the first time. His voice was tranquil, but even his mother could sense the cold rage behind his calm façade and she went quiet. She wordlessly handed him a hanger with his new suit. He took it and eyed it skeptically.

"Do you like it?" his mother asked, smiling.

"He can't stand it." Roxas turned around so fast by the sound of that familiar voice that he thought his neck would snap. His heart started throbbing painfully fast in his chest and his breathing quickened. Sapphire eyes met emerald ones and Axel's warm smile sent chills down his spine. He wanted to say something, _anything_, but all he could think was: _He's here._

His mother didn't share his inner enthusiasm.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked. Axel ignored her and took another step forward, but she quickly blocked his way.

"Step away," Axel said, his flaming eyes resting on her.

"You are not welcome here!" her voice was venomous.

"Mother. Leave us." Roxas talked louder now, clearer. She turned around to look at him, saw the revolt in his eyes, and unwillingly left the room after sending Axel another dangerous glare, slamming the door shut after her.

Axel had turned to see her go and was now looking at Roxas, his genuine smile growing.

"You came," Roxas breathed.

"Always, Roxas," He said calmly. Roxas didn't know what to say so he just motioned for Axel to sit down in one of the chairs over by the window. He trailed behind him and tried to ignore how the mere sight of Axel's tall, lean figure made his entire body ache in longing. When they were seated, he waited for Axel to speak; he knew that there was something troubling him. The way his eyes would flicker, how his index finger would quietly tap against his thigh… it was all so typically Axel. Bad habits that had annoyed him in the past and with the blink of an eye he had grown fond of them.

"Roxas… I can't stay." Axel said, eyeing him warily. Roxas was quiet for a minute. The lump in his throat that had appeared so suddenly was making it hard to speak.

"I see," He finally said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Axel placed a soft hand on his. He resisted the urge to cling to it desperately.

No one could save him from this, not even Axel.

Strong, reliable Axel who had always been there for him.

"I enlisted today." Axel continued. Roxas stood up abruptly, walking over to the chair where his suit was. He tried to control the absolute terror that had taken such a violent grip on his insides, making something as simple as breathing a giant effort.

"That's great," he said, his voice excruciatingly joyful. "Congratulations."

Axel stood up too; he could feel him walking up behind him.

"Where are they sending you?"

"I don't know yet. But I leave tomorrow." Roxas nodded, struggling not to break down in tears. Axel came even closer, his chest now resting against Roxas' back.

"You know it has to be like this," he whispered. The softness in his voice, his warm breath against Roxas' neck… it was unbearable. Roxas turned around, meeting Axel's eyes at last.

Oh, how he adored those beautiful, eternally profound eyes.

"I didn't ask for this, you know. I would do _anything_, anything at all, for it to be you. I would –" his voice broke then and he had to stop to swallow back the cry. Axel placed a hand on his cheek, caressing him affectionately.

"I know," He said silently. "I know that, Roxas. My other half, my all," he added, a playful smile playing along the corners of his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. Axel embraced him and they stood like that for some time, holding on to each other so tightly that it physically hurt, but it didn't matter. Too soon, Axel let go of him and brought their foreheads together, forcing Roxas to keep eye contact with him. Never before had he seen such desperation in Axel's eyes, in anyone's eyes.

"I have to go." Axel whispered. Roxas nodded briefly, wiping away a few tears that had escaped his eyes. Axel pressed his lips to Roxas' forehead and Roxas closed his eyes. Then their last moment was over and Axel turned around and headed for the door. Roxas watched him go.

"Axel?" He said. Axel stopped and turned around. "In another life, right?" He said, trying his best to smile. Axel's eyes lit up the slightest, his smile was tender.

"In another life, love."


End file.
